Fubuki In Denial
by FlameWriter17
Summary: Fubuki saw Endou confessing to Kazemaru. His thoughts? Something to do with Gouenji, obviously.


((U-Um.. Hello there. Uh.. This is my first fanfic, so.. please advice me on how to do better! I appreciate it a lot! =3 Erm.. I think these kind of stories are very common, if I'm not wrong. I'm sorry if you get bored of this.. And for the very lame title. I had no ideas. :( But I'll do better next time! :D))

Fubuki was shocked to say the least. Right in front of him, Endou was confessing his love to someone. It wasn't the confessing part that caused Fubuki's jaw to drop. It was that _someone_ that surprised Fubuki into silence. And that someone was _Kazemaru_. Fubuki had always thought that _Endou_ liked _Gouenji_. Of course, the ice striker/defender had always liked the fire striker, but he decided that he wouldn't confess so that the ace striker could be happy with their Captain. So why was Endou confessing to _Kazemaru_? He was happy for them, but as he watched Endou and Kazemaru walk away hand-in-hand, he couldn't help but slump down onto the floor and groan.

Fubuki couldn't concentrate at all during practice. He was too busy thinking about a certain Gouenji Shuuya and how Gouenji would be upset when the new couple made their relationship official. As a result, he didn't notice the ball flying towards him and he got hit. The weird thing was, _Gouenji_ kicked the ball, though accidental. And it hit Fubuki's _stomach_, just like when Atsuya was with him. Anyway, the last thing Fubuki felt was someone lifting him up before the darkness overwhelmed him.

When Fubuki awoke, he was flabbergasted. What the hell was Gouenji doing right in front of his face? Gouenji seemed to notice and moved back, a light blush adorning his cheeks. Well, at least Fubuki had some sort of private space now. Though.. Why couldn't Gouenji just go out and leave him _alone_? Not that Fubuki didn't like Gouenji's company, it's just that.. How was he going to tell Gouenji about Endou and Kazemaru? Fubuki couldn't bear to see Gouenji look heartbroken..

''Fubuki...''

Worse yet, Gouenji might be so devastated that he decided not to come to practice because Endou and Kazemaru would be there. What will Fubuki do then..?

''Fubuki...!''

Fubuki snapped his head up to see Gouenji looking worried. Wait.. What was that warmth on his head? Blinking, he realised that Gouenji had placed his hand on top of Fubuki's head, apparently checking if Fubuki was alright.

''G-Gouenji-kun.. S-Sorry. I was.. thinking about something.'' Ha! That wasn't a lie! It was the truth.. Partly. Ugh. But he was a terrible liar. Gouenji would be able to see through it for sure.

''Fubuki. What's troubling you? You're usually not like this..'' Gouenji gave him a ''Please tell me, we're good friends right?'' look. As expected. Fubuki sighed. Well, now or never.

''Gouenji-kun.. Today.. Well.. I-I saw.. Um.. I saw Captain and Kazemaru-kun.. Captain was.. Uh..''

''HE WAS CONFESSING TO KAZEMARU-KUN IN FRONT OF ME BUT IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS SPYING ON THEM I WAS JUST PASSING BY WHEN CAPTAIN WAS CONFESSING AND I WAS SO SHOCKED. NOT BECAUSE I WASN'T HAPPY FOR THEM IT WAS JUST THAT I THOUGHT CAPTAIN HAD ALWAYS LIKED YOU AND YOU LIKED HIM BACK SO I WAS SHOCKED WHEN HE CONFESSED TO KAZEMARU-KUN.''

Fubuki breathed heavily. Maybe he overdid it.. Gouenji looked shocked as he absorbed the information. Fubuki braced himself for Gouenji's reaction. What will he say..?

''W-Wait..'' Gouenji looked at Fubuki weirdly. ''What? What made you think that I liked _Endou_?''

''...''

Out of all the responses, Fubuki seriously didn't expect _that _one coming. If Gouenji didn't like Endou, he might as well don't like anyone at all! Frustrated, Fubuki looked at Gouenji with a _slight glare_.

''Because you two are very close to each other and you guys always hang out..?''

Gouenji's mouth dropped open at Fubuki's response. What. The. Hell. Was he seriously having this conversation with Fubuki?

''But.. That's what _best friends _do!''

Surprised, Fubuki stared at Gouenji. Seriously? As in, _seriously_ seriously? Fubuki resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall for being so stupid when the answer was right in front of him and instead decided to shut his mouth.

''Besides.. I like someone else. That someone is loyal, cute, gentle, small.. And guess what? His name actually means snowstorm.''

Fubuki gaped at Gouenji. Snowstorm..? But.. But the only name he could think of that resembled snowstorm was.. Fubuki! ... Did this mean that Gouenji liked _Atsuya_? But he's dead!

''And don't even think that I might have had a crush on Atsuya. That would never happen. I li- Or rather, _love_, _Fubuki __**Shirou**_.''

... O.M.G. Did.. Did Gouenji really say that? Fubuki sweared he could have gotten a heart attack. He glanced at Gouenji shyly, giving him a small, gentle smile that melted into Gouenji's heart.

They inched closer and closer.. Blushes on their cheeks.. Lips almost touching.. But as the readers probably expected, the moment was broken by the two people who started all this. Namely, Endou and Kazemaru.

''Fubuki! Have you seen Gou- Oh, he's here! Anyway, lunch is being served already! Hurry up, you don't want to miss lunch, do you?''

Oblivious Endou. Kazemaru dragged him away before Gouenji's glare got dangerously scary. Fubuki chuckled and pecked Gouenji on the cheek. Gouenji smiled at Fubuki softly before gently kissing him on the lips. ''Love you, Shirou.''

''I love you too.. S-S-Shuuya-kun.''

Gouenji smirked slightly and couldn't resist picking Fubuki up, walking over to the cafeteria to announce their relationship. He really ought to thank Endou for this.. Later.

((... Why do I think that the ending's really cheesy? Never mind. Gouenji better treasure Fubuki! =3))


End file.
